Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch
by hedwigs-biggest-fan
Summary: AU : Following the tragedies of Harry's fifth year Harry begins to rebel against everyone and everything including the prophecy
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, he and the rest of his wonderful world belong to the great J. K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: This story takes place after OotP, only Sirius doesn't die (hooray!!). However, Neville Longbottom and Cho Chang do. Neville falls through the veil and Cho is hit by the killing curse. It was fired (is that the right word?) by Bellatrix Lestrange but it was meant for Harry. Cho pushed him out of the way and was killed instead. Oh, and Peter Pettigrew was at the Ministry. He was stunned and caught so Sirius is now a free man. Anyways, on with the story...  
  
Chapter One: Harry's Choice  
  
Harry Potter was currently sitting in his bedroom at his childhood home of Privet Drive and was staring indecisively at a bottle of pills that were on his desk. They were anti-depressants and were the highly addictive kind. Harry only had to look at his Aunt Petunia to know that this warning was a highly accurate one.  
  
From what Harry had gathered, his Aunt Petunia had begun taking the medication some time during his fifth year at Hogwarts. She generally walked around the house in a state of euphoria; she was even nice to Harry on occasion much to his complete shock. However, as soon as the medication left her system, Aunt Petunia's moods were intolerable. She couldn't sit still, snapped constantly at everyone (although Harry was used to this) and even suffered from physical symptoms.  
  
Despite all this, Harry was becoming more and more tempted to begin taking them. He had only been back at Privet Drive for a week and being separated from his friends and the wizarding world was already taking its toll. Nightmares of the deaths of his school friends Cho Chang and Neville Longbottom constantly plagued him. He just wanted to forget, to push the memories away and be a normal teenager for once.  
  
'It's not like anyone needs to find out' Harry reasoned. He didn't even need to visit the Doctors because he had charmed the bottle that he had taken from the bathroom to continually replenish itself. Harry slowly unscrewed the cap and shook out a pill onto the palm of his hand. He studied it for a few minutes before finally giving in to temptation and swallowed it  
  
'I won't take them very often' Harry told himself firmly, before pulling out his wand and charming the bottle not to rattle. He then stored the pills under the loose floorboard under his bed and prepared to go downstairs.  
  
Just as he was about to, noises from outside caught his attention and Harry turned to look out of his bedroom window. A moving van had just pulled up outside the house next door along with a car. A man and woman about his Aunt and Uncles' age and a boy and girl all got out and walked up the path to the house.  
  
'Must be the new neighbours' Harry thought to himself. 'That'll give Aunt Petunia something to occupy her for the rest of the summer...' 


	2. chapter two: a sudden windfall

Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch  
  
Disclaimer: I do no own Harry Potter ... blah...blah...blah...you know the drill!!  
  
Nikki101 – A big thank you for your review. It is more first and so far only (hint, hint) review and I now realise why people like getting reviews. I was chuffed to bits!!!  
  
Chapter Two: A Sudden Windfall  
  
Three days had passed since Harry had taken his fist pill and he hadn't felt the need to take another yet. 'One a week is enough' he had told himself. He had no desire to end up like his Aunt Petunia  
  
It was late evening and Harry was putting the finishing touches to his History of Magic essay. Yet another Goblin Rebellion. He had already completed his homework for Charms and Transfiguration out of sheer boredom and was beginning to seriously worry that Hermione was having a 'negative' affect on his attitude towards homework.  
  
Just as Harry was rolling up the finished essay he glanced out of the window and noticed an owl flying towards number four Privet Drive. He quickly opened the window to allow the owl inside. It dropped a letter and a small package onto Harry's bed and then flew away. Harry opened the letter and realised, with a faint smile, that it was from his Godfather, Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you holding up? I'm really sorry that you couldn't come back home with the rest of us, but as Dumbledore explained, returning to Privet Drive is for your own safety. Don't worry though we'll get you away from those muggles soon. Remember to owl me if anything is wrong and try to keep yourself busy; it helps. See you soon  
  
Love, Sirius  
  
Ps, Moony says hello  
  
Harry re-folded the letter and sighed heavily. Knowing that his friends were together while he was alone always seemed to make him feel ten times worse, even though he knew that it couldn't be helped. The only good thing was that he wouldn't have to be under the same roof as Kreacher, the house elf. Thinking about him always left Harry with the urge to start breaking things.  
  
Suddenly remembering the package that had also arrived, Harry picked it up and unwrapped it. He gasped in surprise when he had done so. For inside there was at least three hundred pounds and another note from Sirius, it read;  
  
Harry,  
I had some of the money that the Ministry of Magic gave me 'for their error' exchanged into muggle money for you. It's to buy yourself some new clothes and anything else you might need. I know we threatened those muggles to but...anyway, you'd better spend it all and don't even think about trying to send it back, Sirius.  
  
Harry stared at the money, slowly allowing Sirius' note to sink in. He didn't like the idea of Sirius spending so much on him but he knew that his Godfather would never allow him to give the money back. In fact, he would probably insist on buying Harry everything that he needed and more besides. 'I really do need some new clothes' Harry thought, as he looked down at the shabby cast-offs that had once belonged to his cousin, Dudley.  
  
Harry stowed the money at the bottom of his sock drawer, deciding that he would go shopping tomorrow. 'Or attempt to' he thought ruefully, realising that he had never actually been shopping for clothes before and wouldn't have a clue where to start. 'It's a shame Hermione isn't here, I could do with some help from someone who understands the muggle world...'  
  
A/N: What do you think so far? Sorry about the shortness of the chapters, they will be longer once I've introduced the other characters. Please review!!  
  
Also if anyone could answer the following questions I'd be really grateful  
  
How long do the summer holidays last? Is it three months? (June, July and August) Does anyone know anything about anti- depressants? I don't know a thing about them and would really like to give the pills Harry is taking a name  
  
Thanx!!! 


	3. chapter three: introducing Casssie

Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; I'm not making any money from this etc...etc...etc  
  
A/N: The anti-depressants that Harry is taking are Prozac. Thanx to AquaComestheRain for the tip, and now, on with the story...  
  
Chapter Three: Introducing Cassie  
  
Harry awoke early the next day to the morning sun shining through a gap in the curtains. He groaned and turned over, pulling his pillow over his head. Waking up to such a lovely summers' day when he was feeling so miserable only increased his already bad mood.  
  
Harry remained in bed for a further fifteen minutes, hoping to drop off back to sleep. However, he finally gave in when he heard noises from downstairs indicating that at least one of the Dursleys', probably his Aunt Petunia, was already up. Although the Dursleys' had refrained from ordering him around this summer following the threat they had received at Kings Cross Station, they still wouldn't allow him to sleep in.  
  
Grumbling under his breath, Harry threw the covers off him and trudged off to the bathroom for a quick shower before his Uncle Vernon and Dudley awoke. He then changed into some of his cousins' less drabby old clothes, stuffing the money he had received from his Godfather into one of the deep pockets. Having done this, Harry then headed downstairs to have a quick breakfast before going shopping.  
  
Harry stepped into the kitchen to see his Aunt Petunia peering through the windows at the new neighbours. He struggled not to laugh as he grabbed a piece of toast and poured himself some orange juice. The new neighbours had caused quite a stir on Privet Drive, mainly because of their teenage daughter. Harry had not yet seen her but had heard about nothing else from his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. They were constantly warning Dudley to stay away from 'girls like her'.  
  
'I should probably thank her if I ever meet her' Harry considered to himself. There was finally someone else on the street whose bad reputation almost exceeded his own. The Dursleys' had told the other residents of Privet Drive and the surrounding area that Harry attended St. Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys.  
  
Harry gulped down his juice, earning a disapproving glare from his Aunt Petunia, and headed towards the door. This apparently caught the attention of his Aunt, who was not used to Harry going out so early in the morning. 'Where are you going at this time of day', she snapped.  
  
'Shopping' Harry replied. 'My Godfather sent me some money last night'. Aunt Petunia's glare faded slightly at this as she remembered the threat that she and her family had received at the train station. She stood up abruptly and went to the cupboard, taking out a crisp fifty-pound note.  
  
'Well you had better take this then, I don't want you sending letters to those...people...complaining about us'. Harry gaped at his Aunt in surprise; the most the Dursleys' had ever given him was fifty pence!! As tempting as it was to keep the money, he didn't really need it and opened his mouth to tell her so. But before he could do so she had stormed past him and headed up the stairs towards the bathroom. Harry shrugged and shoved the money in his pocket. He then opened the door and set off down the path.  
  
However, before he had opened the gate, a voice called out to him. 'Hey you, can you help me?'. Startled, Harry turned around and noticed that the new girl next door was also outside and was struggling to attach a rather ugly looking plant onto a hook beside the front door. Harry hopped over the garden fence and took the plant from the girl. He reached up and put it in place, inwardly thankful for his recent growth spurt.  
  
'Thanks' the girl said as Harry turned around to face her. Harry smiled in reply. 'My name's Cassie Green, we just moved in a few days ago'.  
  
'I know' Harry replied. 'I've heard about nothing else from my Aunt and Uncle for days'. Realising a little late that this sounded rude, Harry hastily added 'My names' Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you'.  
  
To his complete surprise, Cassie doubled up with laughter. Unsure as to what she was laughing at, Harry only smiled uncertainly, finally getting a good look at her as he looked on. Cassie was about half a head shorter than him with long, curly brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Harry understood immediately why his relatives didn't like her. She was dressed almost entirely in black, wore a lot of silver jewellery and had several piercings in her ears and in her lip.  
  
As Harry was studying her, she straightened up and looked back up at Harry. 'I'm sorry' she said. 'It's just that people around here are so proper. I'm beginning to think that I'll have to spike the water supply to have a bit of fun'.  
  
Harry laughed at this, completely understanding. Coming back to the confinements of Privet Drive after spending most of the year at Hogwarts grated on him more and more each year. 'I can understand that, I just got back from school and I'm bored already, my relatives are...' Harry trailed off here as he suddenly spotted his Aunt watching him suspiciously from the kitchen window. 'I've got to go now, I'll probably see you around' Harry finished hastily. He turned around and headed off hurriedly down Privet Drive.  
  
However he soon heard footsteps coming up behind him. It was Cassie. 'I'll come with you' she said. 'I don't know anyone around here you can show me around. Where are you going?' she asked, looking at Harry  
  
'Clothes shopping' Harry replied. Then, feeling like he had nothing to lose, he added 'You could help me if you like, I don't know anything about shopping'  
  
Cassie cast a critical eye up and down him for a few minutes, then finally said 'No offence, but that's pretty obvious. Don't worry; I love shopping even if it isn't for me. Let's go'. And with that, she linked arms with a dumbstruck Harry and dragged him off down the street towards the bus stop. 


	4. chapter four: a new Harry

Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I'm not making any money from this...obviously.  
  
Insanechildfanfic – thanx for your review!!  
  
A/N: I noticed today that bold, italics, underlining (sorry I don't know the proper terms for this) have not been uploaded. Does anyone know why? This is probably a really stupid question but I'm hopeless with computers!!  
  
Chapter Four: A New Harry  
  
Harry was currently laying on his bed laughing quietly to himself. On the floor beside him were a variety of bags full of muggle clothes and other accessories. Harry had arrived home from his shopping trip with Cassie only a short while ago and his arrival home had been a complete shock to his Aunt and Uncle. This was due to Harry's' decision to wear some of his new clothes in order to 'surprise' the Dursleys'.  
  
For Harry had soon realised that although Cassie was an expert when it came to clothes, it was only her own style. Namely black and gothic. However, to Harry's complete surprise he had found that he liked this look, but he had chosen colours in a wider variety. 'Considering the present circumstances' he had thought dryly 'it wouldn't be very appropriate'.  
  
Harry smiled happily as he cast his mind back to his time spent with Cassie. He hadn't been that relaxed and carefree for months; it was a nice feeling. Cassie was a lot of fun, if a bit on the wild side. Shouting and laughing at the top of her voice. Normally Harry shied away from attention but he had soon found himself joining in completely oblivious to those around him.  
  
A sharp tapping on his window jerked Harry away from his musings and he turned to see a barn owl perched on the edge of his window with a letter. Frowning slightly at the sight of it, Harry arose and opened the window. The owl dropped the letter on the bed and then flew to the top of the wardrobe making Harry assume that it had been told to wait for a reply. Harry opened the letter and paused in surprise when he realised that it was from Professor Dumbledore, he also noticed a pendant in the shape of a stag attached to a silver chain. Slightly puzzled by why the headmaster would be sending him this, Harry opened the letter and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am sending this letter to inform you that there will no longer be anyone guarding Privet Drive. Following the events from last summer I don't believe that it is necessary. Although if anything does occur you will be pleased to know that you are able to practise magic during the holidays. The Ministry of Magic will not be able to trace it. I have also enclosed a pendant; it is a voice-activated portkey. I would like you to wear it at all times. If you feel the need to use it simply touch it and say 'home' and it will take you to Hogwarts. As a cautionary measure I would like you to burn this letter and also send a reply back to me to show that you have received the pendant and have no other problems. Please try to have a good summer and I will see you at the start of the new term.  
  
Professor Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise as he read the letter. So he no longer had someone following him around. He found that he was fairly relieved at this, it looked like they were finally beginning to realise that he was able to take care of himself. Harry picked up the chain and placed it over his head, tucking it into his T- shirt. He then grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a quick letter to Dumbledore and sent the owl off with it.  
  
Watching the owl fly away, Harry was surprised at the sense of relief that he felt. He frowned in confusion. The wizarding world had always been a sanctuary to him but now...he found that he was only happy when he wasn't thinking about it. His last year at Hogwarts held too many bad memories. The deaths of his school friends Neville Longbottom and Cho Chang had hit him hard. He was only able to focus upon everything bad that had happened to him. Harry sighed heavily and his mind drifted towards the bottle of Prozac underneath his bed. But before he had even decided to take another, he heard a voice calling him.  
  
'Harry! Down here!' called a voice in a loud whisper. Harry opened the window wider and looked down. He soon saw who it was. Cassie was standing at the fence dividing their two gardens and when she realised that Harry had seen her, she waved and said 'what are you doing tonight?'.  
  
Harry stared at her. Tonight? He wasn't doing anything, the Dursleys' never allowed him out past dusk. Harry suspected that they were worried that they would get the blame if anything happened to him. 'I'm not doing anything, the Dursleys' never let me out late, why?  
  
'You've got a window haven't you? Sneak out. Meet me at the end of the road at nine thirty okay?'. Before Harry could even think of an answer to this Cassie had gone back inside. Harry stared after her in surprise, contemplating what she had said. He had never sneaked out of the house in his life and wouldn't have even considered it if he hadn't received the letter from Dumbledore earlier.  
  
A mischievous smile spread across Harry's face has he remembered that no one was following him around anymore. He had been given strict orders not to stray away from Privet Drive at night but he doubted that anyone would know if he was gone. His Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon definitely wouldn't; they never checked on him once dinner was over. 'Besides' Harry told himself, a little rebelliously 'Everyone did tell me that I should have a good summer'. Decision made, Harry decide to do his potions homework (a particularly nasty essay that had been set by the even nastier potions master, Professor Snape) until it was time to meet Cassie... 


End file.
